1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simple plug converter structure, and particularly relates to a simple plug converter structure that can be applied with various specifications. The present application claims priority to Japanese Application Nos. 3976/2004 filed Jul. 6, 2004.
2. Background of the Invention
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional plug electrically connecting a plurality of conductive wires is commonly used for computers or telephones. The conventional plug includes an insulative housing 10a and a buckling member 11a disposed on an outer surface of the insulative housing 10a. The insulative housing 10a has a plurality of contacts 12a received therein and moving short distances longitudinally. When a plurality of conductive wires 20a are inserted into the insulative housing 10a from a rear thereof for electrical connection, the contacts 12a pierce the conductive wires 20a in order to electrically connect to the inner conductor.
However, each conventional plug is equipped with different-sized insulative housing 10a, which width may be “a” or “b”. Since the size of the insulative housing 10a is fixed for only a single specification, the conventional plug cannot be adapted for different standards, such as those with 6 pins or 8 pins. Therefore, a new-standard plug needs new processes with new sizes via new molds adding a heavy burden upon production costs.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.